The purpose is to examine the effect of changing meal composition and timing of administration in patients enrolled in this study. During periods which are separate and distinct from those outlined in the main protocol, patients will be fed isocaloric meals of differing carbohydrate, protein, and fat content after subcutaneous injection of Regular Human Insulin or LysPro Human Insulin Analog, and glucose and insulin levels will be determined at multiple time points for four hours after the meal.